The use of Embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (eUICCs), also referred to as Embedded Subscriber Identity Modules (eSIMs), are becoming increasingly prevalent in consumer and machine-to-machine (M2M) communication fields. Unlike a traditional UICC or SIM card that exists as a removable smart card that is transferrable between multiple devices, an eUICC is an integrated circuit that is not designed to be user removable, i.e., it is generally embedded with or soldered to other electronic components of a device.
An eUICC may be provisioned with one or more eSIM profiles, in which each eSIM profile contains a unique international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) number that authenticates a subscriber to a wireless communication carrier. Other data that are stored in the eSIM profile may include carrier network information, security authentication information, a list of accessible network services, and/or so forth. The wireless communication carrier may transfer an eSIM profile to the eUICC of a user device in the form of a consumer device or a M2M device via an over-the-air (OTA) update. Consumer devices are network-capable devices that are generally marketed to individual consumers. For example, these devices may include a smartphone, a tablet computer, a smartwatch, a gaming console, and/or so forth. M2M devices are networked machines that use the telecommunication services provided by the wireless communication carrier to communicate with other networked machines. For example, a M2M monitoring device that is embedded on a vehicle may automatically send vehicle tracking and operation information to a remote support device at a control center. In another example, a M2M device in the form of a smart home appliance may automatically send diagnostic information to a monitoring device at a service center in case of device malfunction.
In order to provide eUICCs of user devices with eSIM profiles, a wireless communication carrier has to purchase or otherwise obtain the eSIM profiles from eSIM profile vendors. An eSIM profile vendor may be a manufacturer of eUICCs, and thus is able to generate eSIM profiles for installation in the eUICCs. Accordingly, the wireless communication carrier may place an order for a set of eSIM profiles for an eSIM profile vendor. The eSIM profile vendor then transfers the set of eSIM profiles to a profile data store of a subscription management service of the wireless communication carrier. Following the arrival of the set of eSIM profiles in the profile data store, an eSIM profile management platform of the may receive requests to provide specific eSIM profiles from the set of eSIM profiles to particular eUICCs. The requests may originate from a business support system (BSS) of the wireless communication carrier, BSSs of other wireless communication carriers that are hosted by the wireless communication carrier, or partner service or content providers of the wireless communication carrier. In turn, the eSIM profile management platform is responsible for triggering the subscription management service to distribute eSIM profiles to eUICCs of user devices. However, in some scenarios, the eSIM profile management platform may receive a request to distribute an eSIM profile to an eUICC even before an eSIM profile has arrived at the profile data store of the subscription management service. In such scenarios, the subscription management service may fail to distribute the eSIM profile to the eUICC after being directed by the eSIM profile management platform, but the cause of such an error may not be immediately apparent.
In other scenarios where there are multiple subscription management services that interfaces with an eSIM profile management platform, incoming ordered eSIM profiles that are intended to be stored in the profile data store of a first subscription management service may be accidentally routed to the profile data store of a second subscription management service. In such scenario, the misrouted eSIM profiles may become lost unless an audit is performed by an administrator of the subscription management service to identify these lost profiles.